Pokemon Hotel
by Evil8668
Summary: 25 Pokemon have been invited to a mysterious island hotel. Suddenly a they start getting killed one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Hotel

Dear -

You have been invited to Virizion's Exclusive Hotel. Please go to - and get on your lapras.

The Host

A Volcarona and Throh got of their Lapras. " Hmmm I wonder what's in store for us," thought Volcarona. "Why are you here Lance?" asked the Throh. " I was invited to a hotel," answered Lance. "What? I was invited to a wrestling match," said the shocked Throh. "I think something is wrong Lucas," said Lance. "Hey look more people," said Lucas. A Gothitelle carrying many bags with psychic and a Bisharp got off. "Hello I'm Kate," said the Gothitelle shyly. "Hey I'm Vlad," said the Bisharp before walking off. "He's probally a loner," said Lance. Lance and Lucas introduced themselves. The rest of the Pokémon showed up and they introduced themselves. They walked into the hotel and were amazed by it. Suddenly the lights flickered and a note appeared. "Let's see what this says," said Lance.

Dear Guests,

Enjoy what time you have left oh and your rooms were specially made.

The Host

"That sounds like a warning," said Lucas. "You're taking this to seriously. It obviously means we should enjoy our time here until it's time to leave," said Jack the Hariyama. "I'm going to my room," he said. He walked up the stairs. "Hmmmm. I should probally check how the rooms are specially made," said Jack. He turned a random doorknob with an Absol Picture on it. BOOM! Jack was blown away, literally. He landed in front of the hotel's door. Alex the Absol ran over and checked his pulse. "He's dead," said Alex in shock. Everyone look shocked. "Look over here," said Conner the Alakazam. Everyone ran over. "Look at this," said Conner, holding up a mine and string. "The host WAS giving us a warning. May I ask who's room this is?" asked Conner. "Mine," said Alex. "So the host is targeting the nurse so she can't save us," said Conner. Then the lights flickered and another note appeared. Everyone gulped at what it said.

Dear Guests

You will all die here. As a generous gift I won't kill anyone on this island for two days.

The Host

The Cast of characters are

Volcarona (Lance): The wise old officer.

Throh (Lucas): The determined wrestler.

Gothitelle (Kate): The shy, but kind rich girl.

Bisharp (Vlad): The suspicious loner.

Froslass (Kim): The excitable writer.

Milotic (Mary): The Helpful diver.

Alakazam (Conner): The scientist

Magmortor (Morzan): The party guy.

Gliscor (Ken): The strict teacher.

Scizor (Sal): The optimist.

Tentacruel (Trent): The shifty crook.

Salamence: (Nick): The mysterious one.

Walrein (Hank): The cynical one.

Banette (Ben): The prankster.

Dragonite (Dran): The leader.

Weavile (Wendy): The Goth Chick.

Hariyama (Jack): The dead guy.

Toxicroak (Kyle): The ninja.

Gardevoir (Gwen): The quiet chick.

Machamp (Matt): The obnoxious bully.

Lucario (Dan): The friendly fighter.

Espeon (Eve): The pacifist cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shar!

I got the idea for this from Dark Aphitere's Unova Mansion Story.

"Ok, The forst thing we need to do is to not panic," said Dran. "I agree," said Conner, Lance and Vlad. Soon everyone calmed down. "First we must look all around the house to find the killer. We will go in threes. Does anyone disagree?" said Conner. No one answered. "Ok. I'll go with Vlad and Conner. Ben, Hank and Sal will go with each other. Morzan, Trent, and Nick will go together. Kim, Mary and Kate shall go together. Lance, Lucas and Ken will go together. Wendy, Eve, and Gwen will go together. Matt, Dan and Kyle will go together. Alex you stay here. Be careful. You never know what traps are here. Move out," said Dran. Everyone quickly went to go search and Alex looked annoyed that she was left alone. "Well the killer said he wouldn't kill anyone for two days. I'll get a snack," said Alex to herself. After everyone finished searching, nothing was found. "Well the killer must be here somewhere," said Conner. "How about I go and get help?" asked Hank. "Sure, why not," said Dran. They decided to do it at night in case the killer tried to stop them. Everyone went outside to see Hank off. "I'll try to get help," said Hank. He went off. "NO! THERE ARE SHAR-," shouted Nick as he saw dark fins above the water. It was too late. The sharpedos swiftly attacked Hank. Hank tried to defend himself, but there were too many. He did knock a sharpedo onto shore. Soon there were only bones. "Something is wrong here. Sharpedo usually live in warmer waters and they usually don't attack walrein," said Conner. He went to look at the sharpedo Hank knocked out. "Guys look at this," called Conner. They came over and saw that there was a device on the Sharpedo's head. Conner examined it. "This is a Shartrol. A tool used to calm Sharpedo down, or get them in a frenzy. All you have to do is make it touch the sharpedo for it to work," said Conner. "That means the killer did it," said Kim. "He/she said they wouldn't kill anyone," said Alex. "No he/she said they wouldn't kill anyone ON the island. Hank wasn't on the island," said Vlad. "Guys," said Dran. They all looked at him. "I'm gonna say something I've been thinking of. What if one of us is the killer? What if the killer disguised him/herself as a guest? That explains why we didn't find anything during the search and Conner said anyone could use the Shartrol," said Dran. "He's probably right," said Nick. "So now what?" asked Lance. "We all introduce ourselves tomorrow. We introduce our jobs, hobbies, why we came here, etc," said Dran. Everyone agreeded and went to bed.


End file.
